


close encounter of the sex kind

by poetdameron



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Episode: s06ep01 The Hidden Secrets Of Area 51, Established Relationship, Hotdogging, M/M, Nipple Play, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: Sometimes, Ryan wakes up and it's one of those days when all he wants is to wrap himself around his boyfriend and never leave bed. Other times, he just wants some good nip action.





	close encounter of the sex kind

**Author's Note:**

> Bitch ass Mera pestered me until I wrote some sort of sequel to [Translucent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706996) with more nipple play, based on last week's episode. And this happened. It's not properly a sequel because it has nothing to do with it, just a nod that this version of shyan are the ones who got together in that fic. Enjoy some fun sexy times!
> 
> This work was edited by lovely [Alicia](https://chaostheoryy.tumblr.com/), and if you liked it, please consider reblogging the [fic post](http://wetookanoath.tumblr.com/) back on tumblr. Title is, of course, a parody of the movie Close Encounters of the Third Kind, that also happens to be one of my favorite aliens, first contact and sci-fi movies of all time. Go watch it!

**Close Encounter Of The Sex Kind**

Shane was not a morning person, that was Ryan’s first discovery when they started to spend the night together for Unsolved and, shortly after, to date. It had been almost three years since then, and Shane was still not a morning person.

He woke up every day before him, letting Shane sleep for a few minutes more as he took a shower and sometimes even made breakfast. But every day, his boyfriend would wake up either hungry or horny, groaning to Hell and Heaven, and going into the bathroom looking like death would be kinder.

It made Ryan smile, especially when Shane would wrap himself around him as Ryan served breakfast, resting his forehead on his shoulder or his chin on his head. Two seconds later he would be falling asleep again, all while looking so damn adorable.

Most times Ryan let him do this, then turned around to kiss him and sent him to sit down and eat. The day was starting and they needed to get into the office and work hard to give themselves the rest of the day. Other times, he would turn around and get on his knees, having breakfast of another kind.

Today, Ryan was too distracted with the fact that Shane’s hands looked enormous on his stomach, even when their hands weren’t so different size wise. It was the damn fingers, Ryan was certain. They were long and _ perfect _, worked magic on him, made him disappear from the world and wish they could stay in their bed forever.

“I don’t wanna go to work.” Ryan said without thinking, feeling oddly cold for a sunny summer day in Los Angeles.

Shane chuckled on his neck, kissing it before parting from him. He felt the impression his body had left on Ryan’s, feeling almost empty without the weight of him. Shane grabbed the plate Ryan had left for him, taking it to the table. Ryan swallowed, following him while trying to ignore the way his dick had twitched while thinking of Shane’s fingers.

“We gotta, though.” Shane reminded him. “We are finally filming Supernatural after all, sooooo… I don’t think Katie would love it if we didn’t show up.”

It was Ryan’s turn to laugh, knowing they were in for a foot in the ass if they dared to not show up or get in late. Thankfully, Shane seemed to be finally waking up. The man needed at least an hour to fully become human every morning, and the process always made Ryan smile.

His hair was getting longer. His beard was well groomed, giving him that mature look Ryan had come to love and he was wearing contacts for the day. Ryan couldn’t help but sigh, looking at the handsome face that greeted him every morning and was the last thing he saw every night. Shane looked up, finding him staring, and smiled that goofy smile of his.

“What?”

“I really don’t wanna go…”

“Oh, don’t be whiny.” Shane mocked, wrinkling his nose cutely. “I’ll be there, baby, it’s gonna be fun!”

“I knooow, but…”

Ryan bit his lip, looking at Shane with the intention to let him know what was truly going on in his head. The man frowned for a little, searching in his face until he seemed to get Ryan’s intent. Shane moved his eyebrows suggestively and Ryan snorted, laughing loudly in the space between them.

He heard Shane sigh, and when he looked up, the man was smiling. “So, it’s one of those mornings.”

“Looks like it.” He replied, licking his lips before deciding better and just taking his breakfast. “It’s nothing, though. Don’t worry about it.”

Shane chuckled, his feet slowly caressing Ryan’s calf and the man held his breath.

“It’s never nothing with you, baby.”

* * *

As it turned out, it wasn’t just ‘nothing’ and Shane had been right. Not as if the big guy needed to know that, but Ryan was starting to hate the day and they hadn’t even made it to the middle of it.

He bit his nails, swallowing as he took a deep breath and looked at himself in the bathroom’s mirror.

Ryan liked the shirt he was wearing, the color had been one that his old self from a few years back would have never worn but the man he was now... He also liked that guy. He passed his fingers through his hair, styling it a bit better and thinking of how Shane’s hair was getting longer and he could tangle these same fingers in it, pull at it when they were—

He gently hit his own forehead with his hand, closing his eyes and kicking his ass mentally. Why was he so horny? Was it the fact that they would soon start travelling again which meant they may not have many chances to get frisky? Many times they had to share rooms, stay in not-as-nice hotels were the walls were made of paper, and sex on location was a huge no for Shane.

The thought made him think of the times he had bent that unspoken rule, bent Shane into giving in to his own lust and ended up getting at it in a location and then two more. It had been fun. And definitely not the line of thought he should be having at the moment.

Sighing, Ryan gave himself another look in the mirror. Shane had told him he looked great, that he liked the way his shirt was about to give in with how big he had been getting. It always made him laugh, but Shane liked him as he was and fuck everything else. If his boyfriend liked it, then it was staying.

Like his desire for him, apparently.

Ryan shook his head after heading out and staying put on the set, looking at Shane who had put on his best professor look. Could you develop a kink of your partner looking older than you? Was that a thing? Jesus, maybe he had gotten way too used to having sex almost daily while on vacation.

He needed to fucking chill.

* * *

Or to fuck. Maybe he just needed to fuck.

Because Shane kept looking like that and laughing like that, and had been touching his nipples just a few seconds ago and Ryan just… watched it happen, was reminded of many, many things. And many, many plays. Even the way they got together, fuck Christ, they really—okay.

“I fucking hate the two of you.” Mark announced. Shane laughed at his side after having to cut a scene since they couldn’t stop laughing or talking about nipples. “I swear, you better keep it in the bedroom or I’m going to expose your asses to the world as the kinky fuckers you are.”

“Man, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you talk this much before.” Ryan answered, knowing he had won a—there it goes. Mark was scoffing at him like the dad he was, and Ryan smiled. “Sorry, Mark. We’ll behave.”

“You better!” Devon said, putting on her headphones again before TJ, who had only been shaking his head, gave them light to keep on.

They kept rolling as the narration went, stopping for Shane’s stupid comments and Ryan’s even stupider answers until the bit was back, and Shane’s face was actually getting red, and all Ryan could do was—

“Actually, that feels pretty nice.”

“Holy shit—” And Shane burst into laughter. Ryan caressed his nipples at Shane’s side while the man kept laughing as if they had never make this joke before, as if he hadn’t sucked on Ryan’s nipples the morning they got together right in the bathroom of this very floor in the building.

Ryan smiled at him when the man gave him one of his knowing looks.

He was blushing, in a way that was too adorable for a man that says shit like _ “I’m going to fill your ass with my come and plug it there to keep you nice and open so I can fuck you every time I want for days” _ , and okay—maybe he shouldn’t be thinking about **that**. Maybe Ryan should be focused on the episode, on working and not on Shane’s dick and his mouth, and the way he could pull at his hair and make him—

Jeez.

Shane’s foot touched his leg under the table as they kept going. So much of this was to be cut off the actual episode, and Ryan wondered if anyone would be thinking about what was going on behind their stupid laughs and the way they kept looking at each other, how he was so obviously trying to rile Shane up to the point the crew was just sighing and rolling their eyes.

But he took a deep breath and smiled, keeping up with their script and banter as Shane kept caressing his calf, assuring him that he had heard and understood what he wanted, and he was sure to have it only if he could behave and finish this first.

* * *

“I hate you both.” Katie announced, Ryan nodded his head as he heard Shane wheeze at his side. “We have to film at least another two episodes today, so—”

“Two?!” Devon put a hand on her chest. “Unless you mean just the set parts, two on set full episodes with all the giggling? It’s impossible.”

Katie seemed to think about it, nodding at Devon who was taking her purse, ready for lunch. Ryan’s foot was moving nervously, anxious to have everyone the hell away from the set. It was a thirty-five to forty minute lunch break, they could do wonders with that time if everyone would just freakin’ leave.

“Look… let’s just grab some food, we’ll see how we do later.” Katie sighed. “Boys? Are you heading out?”

“In a minute,” Shane smiled, Ryan bit the inside of his cheek as he watched everyone finally leave the set.

They waited in silence for the voices to disappear, to make sure no one was going to come back because they’d forgotten something. It felt eternal. Ryan kept glancing at Shane who seemed to be thinking about something else, tiny smile still on his lips. Eventually, he finally turned to look at Ryan.

“Seriously?” He arched an eyebrow. “Nipples?”

“Shut up, you were the one talking about alien sex!” He frowned. The man laughed, eyes closed and nose getting a little red. Ryan shook his head. “I don’t know what’s up, I just… woke up like this.”

“Uhm.” The man extended his hand to him, Ryan grabbed his fingers with his. “Sooo…”

* * *

“I like your shirt.” Shane murmured, Ryan sighed and closed his eyes, feeling his boyfriend’s lips on his neck as he tried his best not to move his hips like Shane had told him. “The color looks perfect on you.”

“I don’t even know what color it is…” Ryan confessed, moving his neck to one side so Shane could kiss even more skin. They had said no marks, they were filming, but Ryan was still enjoying the feeling of Shane’s teeth slightly tasting his skin. “It’s like… blue… blue-purple or something…”

Shane finished unbuttoning his shirt, slowly taking it off Ryan’s shoulders, leaving it on their desk. His chair squealed with the weight of the two men, and Shane chuckled at it, both knowing they may end up on the floor if they weren’t careful, too damn big to fit together in the chair like this.

But he didn’t make an attempt to change positions or take them somewhere else. Ryan licked his lips as the man kept kissing his neck and shoulders, tasting him as if they had all the time in the world. His hands had stayed on his hips, slowly going up his body as they caressed his abdomen, sides and chest, massaging his pecks a little before giving them a playful squeeze.

“You are an idiot.” Ryan reminded him. Shane laughed against his shoulder and bit down hard enough to make him gasp. “Fuck! We said no marks!”

“It’s not like you are wearing a tank top for set, baby.” He answered, licking the red mark on his shoulder and slowly making his way to his back, where he kissed his shoulder blades. “You are so delicious, Ry, I can barely keep it together…”

Ryan swallowed. Sometimes Shane said the weirdest and hottest things, and this was just the light stuff. He giggled as his fingers started to touch his nipples, playing with the hardening nubs and purposely mimicking Ryan’s movements of earlier in the day, when they had been filming the episode.

His kisses went back to his shoulders, this time on the right and Ryan knew he’d be wearing twin marks on his shoulders, and hell— he wasn’t complaining.

“Fuck, Shane…”

“Mmm?”

Shane’s fingers had kept their task, slowly playing with his sensitive nips, pinching at them from time to time, pulling a little, squeezing. It felt good, made Ryan’s eyes close and his dick throb inside his pants.

They couldn’t get their clothes dirty today, no coming in pants like teenagers. He wondered how Shane planned to deal with this, wondered if he was going to make him undress on their set, when everyone could walk in on them, letting the world know he was fucking him and making him lose his mind just by gently stimulating his nipples.

Ryan swallowed, his exhibitionist tendencies still surprising him a little after almost three years of exploring all kinds of things with Shane. They were no strangers to kinky play, to roles and whatnot that made them smile afterwards, orgasms so good they couldn’t even talk for a little. And maybe it was because he loved this man so much, but Ryan wouldn’t want to have this with anyone else ever.

As if he knew what was going on in his head, Shane bit his shoulder and sucked a mark near his neck, making Ryan moan aloud. He opened his eyes, the camera was in front of them even if off, and it made Ryan’s pants become thicker. His cock needed release soon or else his pants were about to become a mess.

“Shane—”

“Stand up.”

Swallowing, Ryan stood, followed by Shane who started to undo his belt. Ryan followed his lead, getting his pants open and pulling them down alongside his boxers, sighing in relief with the way his erection came free, bouncing a little and making Shane giggle like an idiot. Ryan rolled his eyes, waiting to see Shane naked already, as if he hadn’t seen him like this a million times before, as if he hadn’t fucked him in the shower last night.

He didn’t take off his pants though, instead he just left the fly open and his belt on the desk, going for his sweater then his shirt, taking his damn sweet time. Ryan couldn’t decide if he wanted to hit him or whine like the spoiled brat he had become thanks to this noodle man that knew how to get out the best of him.

Shane winked at him, very much aware Ryan was starting to feel desperate and when he finally, _ finally _, took off his jeans and underwear, Ryan took a deep breath, seeing his cock almost hit his belly. He smiled wide and stupid while letting go of all the air on his lungs, making Shane roll his eyes.

“Always a slut for cock, Bergara.” Shane said, getting a hand on his dick, pumping himself a couple times as he moved towards Ryan, eyes on his. “Needy as fuck, wanting to be taken apart everywhere without caring who could see you or hear you…”

“Oh shut up, you are hard as a rock.” He pointed out, Shane smiled and shook his head, pushing him towards the desk. “Dude, no…”

“It’s okay, baby, we’ll be careful.”

Ryan lifted an eyebrow, knowing well that _ careful _was something they weren’t when it came to each other in any state of nakedness and sometimes, even fully clothed. But Shane was soon kissing him, deep and hard, teeth hitting teeth, tongues drinking off one another and nothing mattered anymore.

All he could do now was take on Shane’s scent, the weight of him on top of him, his warmth and skin so smooth, Ryan couldn’t stop thinking of their sheets back home, how they stuck on his body and the way it felt to be pressed down on their mattress.

They kept kissing, time lost in their heads as their hands kept going into places they knew would make the other feel good, tongues playing together. Shane’s hands went to his chest again, massaging his pectorals before playing with his nips, making Ryan laugh between kisses.

“I know what you want.” Shane said, Ryan smirked at him and the man winked in return.

He kissed Ryan again before starting a path from his mouth to his chest with his lips, kissing his chin and jaw, going to his neck and collarbone, then slowly kissing the middle of his chest. He went first to his right, licking his areola with the tip of his tongue and Ryan gasped, feeling his skin crawl with goosebumps.

“Fuck…” He murmured, getting a hand on Shane’s hair. “That’s good, that’s good…”

“Mmm…” Shane covered the nub with his mouth, warm and wet, immediately making it harden. “You taste incredible.” He said. Ryan sighed and closed his eyes, softly moaning at the sensation of Shane sucking on his nipple.

The man’s teeth played with it, his fingers on his neglected nipple as he pulled at it slightly, ever so careful when all Ryan wanted was to feel him firmer, harder on him, needing that delicious pain. He moaned a bit louder when he went back to suck on him, wet noises filling their set before he let go with a loud pop.

“Quieter, baby.... We don’t want to get in trouble, do we?” He smiled like an asshole, Ryan rolled his eyes but nodded. “Good boy!”

“Goddammit, shut the hell up.” He answered, pushing Shane’s face to his chest as the man laughed.

He kissed his left peck still laughing, tickling Ryan and making him move on their desk, effectively knocking a few items off. They laughed together, knowing they would likely look messy and suspicious once their crew arrived again and had to put everything back together again.

This was really a bad idea.

Yet, neither of them seemed to want to stop. Shane licked his fingers, putting them to use on his right nipple while his mouth cupped the left, sucking on it as if he wanted to feed and oh god, that shouldn’t be this hot and Ryan definitely shouldn’t be moaning the way he was just because his boyfriend was playing with his nipples.

Shane blew cool air on it before his tongue circled it, wiggling it with the tip of his tongue and gently biting before sucking again. Ryan arched his back, not giving a fuck as he moaned loudly and pulled on Shane’s hair. The man reacted by groaning against his skin, letting Ryan know this thing of the long-ish hair was, in fact, a great addition to their sex life on top of how good Shane looked in general.

“You think you can come just with this?”

Ryan’s chest vibrated with his laugh. He saw Shane bite his bottom lip as he looked up at him and Ryan bit his own lip looking into his eyes. He thought of the idea, considering himself and his body, and Shane kissing the middle of his chest softly, making him look down at him again, fingers gently caressing his scalp.

“I think… If done properly.”

“Are you saying I don’t worship your tits enough?”

He couldn’t help but burst into laughing, ignoring the way Shane was pouting at the accusation, or the way he was biting his lip before licking Ryan’s left nipple with the flat of his tongue.

They really needed to stop having sex escapades at work.

But who cared, that was a thought for another time.

“I’m just saying… Agh!” He licked his lips, Shane had sucked hard on him and was definitely going to try and get him there by playing with his nipples alone. “Just saying—”

“Stop talking.”

Ryan wanted to make some snarky remark, but Shane’s lips were on him and they were something he couldn’t reject.

His kisses, even when full of lust and passion, were always sweet. His breath and taste had that something that was solely _ Shane _, and Ryan was more than happy to have it every day. So they kissed long and wet, tongues playing together as he drowned in Shane, wanting to feel him everywhere.

Shane’s fingers went to his nipples again. Ryan smiled to himself as he started to circle them with the tip of his fingers, caressing oh so tender, slow circles that felt just… so good.

Between it, he pinched them too, massaging his pecks then rubbing his thumbs on the nubs before Shane directed his mouth on the right one, sucking hard on it, making Ryan’s hips thrust forward.

They had no time for this. He wanted to tell Shane that maybe they had chosen a terrible schedule to try this out, and that they needed to hurry up before the lunch break was over. If only something else besides needy moans could come off his mouth.

Ryan sighed, listening to the sounds Shane’s lips made as he kept on licking, kissing and sucking on his nipples and chest. His eyes opened to the ceiling, both hands buried in Shane’s hair, making it a mess would will look funny once they were done.

His back arched at a particularly strong pull of Shane’s teeth, making him moan loudly and something tore behind him. Ryan was sure they had ruined the map on the desk, but hey. That was a problem for future Ryan, and he would understand.

Shane’s hands were now on his back, keeping him in that position as he made a pleased sound in his throat. He went down his body with his lips, kissing his abdomen and tracing his pelvis with his mouth before going up again, ignoring his cock in the process.

Shane kissed his collarbone, slowly letting Ryan lay flat on the desk again, sucking marks where shirts would cover because he had never been that good at following their supposed rules for these things. Ryan had never been any good at it either.

“Babe,” Ryan called him, but Shane bit hard on his right peck, making him gasp. “Holy shit!”

“Mmm?” He murmured, licking at the mark, then his nipple as he looked up with his tongue playing the nub.

The image shouldn’t be that hot and yet—

“Fuck!” Ryan moaned, hips going up again, purposely rubbing himself on Shane’s abdomen.

The man sucked on him again, hard and messy to the point it actually burned and Ryan wanted more. He wanted to feel the ghost of Shane’s lips on him for the rest of the day until they could have even more of it back at home.

Shane pulled away, a string of saliva connecting him to Ryan’s body, and shit, shit, shit—Ryan let his head hang back, closing his eyes and feeling Shane move between his legs, giving him more friction as he mouthed at his jaw, going up to his ear where he kissed and licked, playing with his earlobe, hips moving rhythmically with Ryan’s moans. Apparently he was aware they needed to hurry things along.

They could experiment all they wanted at home. The idea made Ryan moan and move his hips faster.

His shoulders tensed. Ryan knew he was closer than he thought he would get just by this and he couldn’t help but laugh, moaning with the sensation of Shane’s mouth on his left peck again, biting and sucking as he massaged the other with his hand, hips grinding on his the best he could.

The satisfaction of coming like this was going to be beyond good. He pulled on Shane’s hair until the man seemed to understand what Ryan wanted. He looked up, meeting Shane halfway to kiss him hard between moans, biting his bottom lip and pulling at it when they went apart.

“Shane—” He moaned. The man pecked his lips with a smile, going back to his chest where he kept kissing, sucking and biting while ignoring how close Ryan was. “Shit! I’m going to—FUCK!”

Ryan closed his eyes, hands on his face and mouth slammed shut. Shane had heard him, finally noticing what was happening and going down on him, mouth immediately on Ryan’s cock. He sucked on the head, quickly swallowing him whole and bobbing his head once and twice, and Ryan was coming.

He kept a hand on his mouth, muffling his moans with it as tears gathered in his closed eyes. Shane kept sucking his cock, swallowing his come without hesitation until he was done, slowly going soft and hyper sensitive on Shane’s tongue. He let go of him with a kiss on the tip and got back on top of him. Ryan blinked the tears away, one going down his face.

“Christ…” Shane chuckled. “You look fucked out of your mind.”

_ Shut up _, he wanted to say. Instead Ryan just frowned and Shane smiled, leaning down to kiss him softly and so goddamn sweet. Ryan couldn’t care anymore about the fact that he had torn apart the map underneath him and made their set smell, or was tasting himself on his boyfriend’s lips. Lots of cologne was about to be used today, and many things didn’t matter.

“You are still hard.” Ryan murmured against Shane’s lips. The man nodded. “Do you…”

“Spit.” Shane said, putting his open hand near Ryan’s mouth.

He looked up, Shane winked at him and Ryan sighed, spitting on his hand as asked. He saw Shane spit on it too, eyes on Ryan as he got his hand where he needed it, covering his cock with their saliva and using his pre-come to lubricate as best as possible.

Ryan sat on the desk, cold air giving him goosebumps as Shane gasped in pleasure. This was a show he couldn’t miss.

“Shit, the map…”

Ryan looked back and yes, he had torn it apart. He moved his head to one side. Katie was going to kill them but at least he had the means to get another one. He had one at home after all.

“You think—”

“Turn around.”

“Uh?”

He looked back, Shane had a hand on the desk, holding his weight on it as he pumped his dick fast. Ryan swallowed, getting off the desk in the space between it and Shane, turning around. He felt Shane’s hands on his hips, angling him as he wanted until Ryan had both hands on the table and his hips up. Shane pushed him higher and, slowly, he understood what his boyfriend was trying to do.

Ryan frowned, looking back at Shane.

“Shane, no—”

“Spit.” He said, hand again near Ryan’s mouth. “It’s not what you think, I’m not an idiot. Spit.”

He blinked, biting the inside of his cheek as he wondered what Shane had in mind. Ryan was now on his tiptoes, Shane’s legs way too long for these positions most times and boy, did his feet hurt afterwards. But it had always been worth it. So he spat on Shane’s hand, saw him spit on it again and then felt it wet between his ass-cheeks.

Ryan looked back again, watching as Shane opened his cheeks, hips moving forward until he was rubbing himself between them. He blinked a couple of times, swallowing at how good that felt, knowing it must be an image to behold.

“Your ass is perfect…” Shane murmured, squeezing one of his cheeks. “I knew this was going to work beautifully with you…”

Frowning, Ryan looked at him again. Shane seemed to be admiring something, squeezing his cock between his cheeks, biting his bottom lip as he watched it happen. He moved his hips up, then back, up then back. He chuckled.

“Fucking perfect…”

In that moment, Ryan wanted to ask what he was talking about, but Shane had started to thrust his hips up, effectively rubbing his dick between Ryan’s butt cheeks, giving himself the friction he was looking for and the most wonderful expression that made Ryan’s face feel warm.

He loved seeing Shane like this, torn apart by pleasure. The man was always present and wanting to please. He was a devoted and kind lover, giving his all for Ryan’s pleasure in a way nobody else had ever done before.

So the moments when he was reaching his own climax, taking his own pleasure, they were a show to cherish.

“Ry—“

And he was coming, Ryan smiled as he saw the man close his eyes hard, mouth wide open as he moaned loudly, hips going faster but erratic.

He bit his bottom lip, swallowing hard when Shane’s hands squeezed his waist so hard he was sure he’d get a nice print of them on his skin.

“Fuck!”

Shane hit the desk with one hand, hard enough to kick off more items. Ryan smiled, knowing he had reached his orgasm. He heard Shane moan, closing his eyes as his body shivered, feeling on his ass and back the warmth of Shane’s come.

When the man let go of his hips, Ryan put his feet back on the floor and sighed, lifting his upper body to try and take a look at his back and ass. But Shane was faster, not caring enough to make a mess of himself with his own spunk since all he wanted was to kiss Ryan.

He hugged him from behind, arms around his hips, kissing his shoulder and face as Ryan laughed, until their lips found each other. Ryan turned around in his arms, hugging him back until they were so close it was impossible to say where one started and the other ended.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours. When he finally looked at his boyfriend’s face, Shane was smiling at him, sleepy and sweet, and all Ryan could do was chuckle.

“You are not gonna ask me about that?”

“Your dick rubbing in my ass?” Ryan shook his head. “Humping?”

“Sort of, but it actually has a name.” He moved his eyebrows suggestively. Ryan rolled his eyes and nodded. “It’s called…” Shane started, caressing Ryan’s forehead as he got his hair away. “Hot-dogging.”

Ryan looked up, frowning at the name and wondering why, until he saw Shane’s face and realized--

“Oh for fuck’s sake, get off!” Ryan pushed him away, Shane laughed at his reaction and kept him against his chest. “I can’t believe you! You and your stupid obsession with talking food!”

“That’s its name, I swear it!” He answered and Ryan didn’t doubt it, but he still glared at him. “Because of the way a dick looks between the butt cheeks, you know?” He smiled, his cheeks were turning pink and he looked stupidly adorable.

Ryan sighed, still glaring at him. Shane laughed and kissed the tip of his nose.

“I knew it was going to work with you…” He licked his lips, hands roaming around his body. “With your perfectly round ass, my cock looked so good between your two peprfect bums, baby…”

“Goddammit.” Ryan closed his eyes, unable to not like that image. “You are such a weirdo…”

Shane laughed again, Ryan leaned his forehead on his boyfriend’s and looked at him for a few seconds before kissing softly, both laughing together after they went apart.

* * *

“Jesus, Ryan—“ Devon said, frowning as she stepped into the filming area. “Holy shit, you don’t have to use a gallon of cologne, you know?”

“The sun is crazy out there!” He lied. “I sweat like a pig, you know that!”

“Ugh!” Devon kept complaining, soon starting to sneeze.

Ryan looked at Shane. His boyfriend looked as guilty as he felt but the other option wasn’t even something he would consider. Letting everyone know they had the audacity of having sex on set every once in a while wasn’t something Ryan was looking forward to any time soon, actually—never.

So, a copious amount of cologne would do.

“What the hell happened?!” TJ said, signaling at the desk and Ryan sighed, hoping his lie would work when Shane answered for him.

“Oh, just a tiny accident.” He said, sounding so casual there was no way for TJ to keep pestering about it. “We got another one at home, we’ll get it tomorrow.”

“Yeah, and filming?” TJ frowned.

“Well, we can always get it right now. We didn’t have the time when it happened, so—“

“I hate you both so much…” Katie murmured, arms crossed over her chest. “Go already before my head starts to ache.

Shane chuckled, his nervous laugh so common and known to everyone, no one questioned it anymore. Ryan squeezed his leg under the desk.

“Does the torn area actually appears in the takes?” Ryan asked, Mark moved to the camera and watched it, making various takes until he was satisfied.

“Actually, no. Just a little with the complete zoom, but we can cheat out. I can zoom in slightly.”

“Oh, thank god.” Katie sighed, walking away to her place. “But you get that tomorrow!” She turned around, signaling at them.

Shane smiled at her, then at Ryan. That had worked out pretty good.

“Okay, time to work!” Katie said, directing everyone to their places.

Ryan looked at Shane again, moving his chair closer to the desk. The movement made his t-shirt for the next episode brush his sensitive nips and he hissed. Shane looked back right away.

“You okay?”

He winked this time, Shane chuckled and shook his head.

“I’ll put lotion on you when we get home, sweetheart.”

“You better.”

Shane’s hand took his, fingers locked together. The man brought his hand up, kissing it before looking at the camera when the crew announced they were ready. Ryan gave him a squeeze with his hand before letting go.

Maybe exposing his kinks on screen wasn’t such a bad thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://wetookanoath.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
